


Встреча на тыквенной грядке

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743682">«Подарку для Короля»</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча на тыквенной грядке

«Тыквы в этом году уродились на славу: крупные, сочные и крепкие – пролежат всю зиму. Пироги можно будет печь хоть каждый день, такие, как любит Фродо, морковно-тыквенные», — думал Бильбо, возвращаясь домой с рынка.

С того дня, как мальчишка появился в его доме, Бильбо все свое время и внимание посвящал ему. Тихий и добрый, но не по годам смышленый и упрямый, — Фродо должен был вырасти настоящим Бэггинсом. 

Год назад, когда Бильбо вернулся в пустынный и заброшенный Бэг Энд и обнаружил, что все его хозяйство растащили предприимчивые родственники и соседи, он впал в уныние. Ступив на порог собственного дома, он было совсем захандрил и даже подумал, а не ошибся ли с выбором? Может зря он покинул Эребор? На что променял любовь и заботу подгорного короля? На разоренную холодную нору? Что и кому он пытается доказать? 

Отчаяние ледяными тисками сжало сердце, колени задрожали, но несчастному хоббиту даже присесть оказалось некуда – кругом были только голые стены: ни дивана, ни кресла, ни самой завалящей табуретки. Бильбо сбросил с плеча тяжелый рюкзак и опустился прямо на пол своей некогда уютной гостиной. И вдруг среди прочего мелкого мусора заметил старый носовой платок с вышитыми инициалами «ББ». Бильбо Бэггинс. Тот платок, который он второпях забыл положить в карман, судорожно собираясь в поход. Это его платок, его дом, его жизнь, в конце концов. Та жизнь, размеренность и спокойствие которой он раньше ценил превыше всего. И подумаешь, что теперь здесь все покрылось пылью и паутиной. Дом остался домом, и нет ничего проще и приятней, чем снова сделать его жилым и уютным. С этими мыслями Бильбо поднялся, сунул платок в карман и отправился возвращать свое имущество.

Уже через две недели он поехал в Баклэнд, оформил опекунство над племянником и привез его в Бэг Энд. Фродо с удовольствием помогал в обустройстве норы, и Бильбо временами был даже рад, что ему пришлось заново налаживать быт, потому что теперь Фродо мог почувствовать этот дом и своим тоже. 

Они отлично ладили. Бильбо почти полностью восстановил свою библиотеку и вечерами они часто читали, устроившись в креслах у камина, а иногда, когда Фродо замечал, что дядя смотрит в пустоту каким-то грустным и одновременно ласковым взглядом, ему удавалось уговорить его рассказать о своих приключениях. Ни одна книга так не завораживала Фродо, как повествование Бильбо об эльфах и орках, о троллях и каменных великанах, о гоблинах, драконе и гномах… О них Бильбо рассказывал с особой теплотой, и Фродо мечтал познакомиться с весельчаком Бофуром и суровым Двалином, пожать руки озорным принцам Фили и Кили и хоть глазком взглянуть на их дядю – великого короля Эребора – Торина. 

«Торин...» — каждый раз, когда мысли Бильбо не были заняты насущными делами, перед глазами вставал образ Короля-под-Горой. Хоббит часто шептал его имя в тишине своей спальни, перебирая языком рокочущие звуки, и некуда было спрятаться от горьких дум. Как там Торин? Наверное, по-прежнему работает на износ и спит по три часа... Кто теперь заботится о нем? Кто встречает вечерами в покоях? Наверняка за год Король успел подыскать себе невесту, это было бы разумно. Еще пока Бильбо жил в Эреборе, Балин регулярно устраивал смотрины, пусть вслух это так и не называли. Целые гномьи рода приезжали по поклон к Торину, и каждый глава семейства считал своим долгом представить Королю дочку, внучку или племянницу. Торин всегда был неизменно вежлив с гостями, но вечером возвращался в свои комнаты мрачнее тучи и молчал, глядя в огонь. Бильбо догадывался, о чем думает Король, и не лез с расспросами, просто садился неподалеку и что-нибудь читал. Он знал, что пройдет час или полтора, Торин тряхнет головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, поднимется и подойдет к нему. Молча заберет книгу и, подхватив хоббита на руки, понесет его в спальню... В такие ночи Торин бывал особенно нежен, а Бильбо таял под его руками и губами.

От неожиданно нахлынувших воспоминаний загорелись щеки, и Бильбо часто заморгал, прогоняя слишком яркие картинки, которые вдруг так услужливо нарисовала память.  
Бильбо как раз подошел к дому. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул: надо успокоиться, чтобы не в меру проницательный Фродо не начал допытываться, в чем дело. Скрипнула калитка — все руки не дойдут смазать петли. Бильбо толкнул плечом круглую дверь и позвал:

— Фродо! Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Я кажется слишком большой мешок муки купил, к тому же у господина Бунса сегодня распродажа и я решил взять еще пару мешков сахара, еле донес...

— Дядя! — из кухни выскочил запыхавшийся Фродо. — А у нас гости!

Бильбо перестал бормотать о тяжелых мешках и поднял глаза на племянника: тот был явно доволен и как-то чересчур возбужден. 

— К тебе Сэм заглянул? — спросил Бильбо, вытирая взмокший лоб платком. — Это хорошо, я как раз хотел обсудить с ним, какой сорт маргариток лучше сеять весной...

— Мастер Бэггинс, — донесся вдруг со стороны кухни голос из снов, и Бильбо проглотил остаток фразы, так и оставшись стоять с открытым ртом. – Я, к сожалению, ничего не смыслю в маргаритках, но думаю, у нас с вами найдется, что обсудить.

Бильбо крепко, до боли, зажмурился, чтобы прогнать морок, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним по-прежнему стоял Торин, живой и настоящий, в пыльной дорожной куртке, с сединой в бороде и теплым огоньком во взгляде.

— Торин... — только и смог прошептать Бильбо, опираясь спиной о входную дверь.

— Дядя, я накормил господина Торина обедом и как раз собирался заваривать чай, — тараторил Фродо, забирая у Бильбо сумки, — только у нас печенье закончилось, а кексов всего дюжина осталась, думаешь хватит?

— Ты молодец, Фродо, — непослушными губами проговорил Бильбо, не отрывая взгляда от лица гостя. — Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

Но непонятное оцепенение никак не желало отпускать Бильбо. Торин. Здесь, в его доме. После того, как хоббит бросил его, не пожелав бесцельно бродить днями напролет по каменным залам. Торин никогда не простил бы, ни за что. Но ведь глаза не врут — вот он стоит, сложив руки на груди, и улыбается, разглядывая наверняка глупое выражение на лице Бильбо. 

Может, что-то произошло? Нет, в таком случае Торин отправил бы гонца, а не поехал самолично на другой конец Средиземья. Да и что такого могло случиться в Эреборе, о чем нужно было бы знать Бильбо? Нет, все это ерунда! Мысли разлетелись испуганными птицами, в голове осталась лишь гулкая пустота.

— Торин, — надо сделать хотя бы попытку заговорить. — Я не ожидал... в смысле, я конечно очень рад, но... — Бильбо отчаянно пытался составить хотя бы пару вежливых фраз. Впрочем, безуспешно. — Что-то случилось? Почему ты здесь? — Вдруг блеснула догадка: — Ты, наверное, проездом у нас? Направляешься в Синие Горы? — Бильбо не понял, обрадовался он этой мысли и нет. — А где же тогда свита? Ты ведь не мог поехать один! Такая дорога...

— Бильбо, — позвал Торин и хоббит оборвал себя на полуслове. Эти властные нотки в голосе Короля он помнил слишком хорошо. Горячая дрожь пробежала по спине, а дыхание сбилось окончательно. — Я приехал к тебе.

— Ко мне... — эхом повторил Бильбо.

— Дядя, — робко попытался вклиниться в разговор Фродо, который все это время стоял рядом и с неподдельным интересом слушал их странный диалог. — Так я завариваю чай?

Голос племянника вернул Бильбо в реальность. Сердце конечно колотилось как сумасшедшее, и пальцы мелко подрагивали, но Бильбо смог взять себя в руки и вспомнить, что он радушный хозяин, принимающий дорогого гостя:

— Да-да, конечно, мой мальчик, давай посмотрим, чем мы будем угощать господина Торина, — и направился в кухню.

***

— Фродо, вымоешь посуду? А мы выкурим по трубочке во дворе...

На Шир уже опустились ранние зимние сумерки. Бильбо смахнул со скамейки пару жухлых листьев, сел и протянул Торину мешочек с табаком. Гном опустился рядом, вытащил щепотку трубочного зелья, растер его в пальцах и с наслаждением вдохнул запах.

— Я получил твой подарок, — негромко сказал он.

— Мне хотелось тебя порадовать, — также тихо ответил Бильбо.

— У тебя получилось.

Торин замолчал, а Бильбо не решался нарушить тишину.

— Как идут дела в Эреборе? — все же спросил он, наблюдая, как Торин набивает трубку.

— Неплохо, — Торин вернул табак и Бильбо обрадовался возможности занять руки и не замечать испытующего взгляда гнома. — Кузни уже работают в полную мощь, добычу самоцветов снова начали, правда, ювелиров пока не хватает, чтобы возобновить торговлю украшениями. — Торин выпустил колечко дыма и после паузы сказал: — Фили и Кили велели тебе кланяться.

— Благодарю, — Бильбо поднял глаза от трубки, которую никогда еще не набивал с таким усердием. — Передавай им и мой поклон.

— Я надеюсь, ты сам это сделаешь при встрече, — Торин поймал недоуменный взгляд хоббита, — я приехал за тобой, Бильбо.

И прежде чем Бильбо успел собраться с мыслями и хоть что-то ответить, дверь норы распахнулась и выбежавший Фродо спросил:

— Дядя, я все сделал, можно сбегать ненадолго к Сэму?

— Да, Фродо, беги. Только не засиживайся допоздна! И передай Старику Гэмджи, чтобы зашел как-нибудь, надо бы обсудить выбор семян для будущей посевной, — конец фразы Бильбо почти прокричал, потому что обрадованный мальчишка уже припустил по дороге.

— Хорошо! — донесся с перекрестка голос Фродо.

— Редкостный непоседа, — сказал Бильбо, глядя вслед убегающему племяннику, — у него такой необычный характер для хоббита... но я очень рад, что забрал его к себе. 

— Бильбо, ты счастлив? — вдруг спросил Торин, глядя на хоббита в упор, но тот лишь отвел взгляд и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты должен вернуться. Твое место рядом со мной.

— Должен? — только и смог вымолвить Бильбо. — Торин, я сделал свой выбор, и ты о нем знаешь, — он поднялся со скамейки и направился к двери. — Пойдем в дом, что-то холодает...

— Не уходи от ответа! — Торин резко встал и пошел вслед за Бильбо. Уже перешагнув порог, он положил руку на плечо хоббита и развернул его к себе. — Скажи, неужели ты рад своему выбору? Ты ведь вспоминал меня! — в глухом голосе гнома отчетливо звучала тоска, а глаза жадно вглядывались в лицо хоббита, пытаясь хоть что-то на нем прочитать.

Бильбо тяжело дышал и молча смотрел на ладонь Торина на своем плече, потом вдруг на секунду зажмурился, будто перед прыжком в пропасть, а когда открыл глаза, выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Мне не нужно было вспоминать тебя, потому что я не забывал. Не было дня... да что там! Не было часа, чтобы я не думал о тебе, Торин! Весь этот бесконечный год я пытался понять, не обманул ли сам себя? И всякий раз мои размышления сводились к одному: мне претит роль тайного любовника короля! У меня есть свой дом, а теперь и семья... 

Торин с трудом держал себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Подумать только, этот хоббит решил переупрямить гнома!

— Бильбо… — сквозь зубы выдохнул Торин, — не заставляй меня просить, ты же знаешь, я не стану…

— Постой, Торин, погоди. Я слишком хорошо знаю гномий нрав, чтобы подумать, будто ты смог простить нанесенное оскорбление. Я ведь виноват перед тобой. Разве я заслужил прощение? Я в самом деле не понимаю, почему ты здесь… — Бильбо опустил взгляд.

Торин схватил хоббита в охапку и прижал к себе с такой силой, что тот лишь сдавленно охнул, а затем приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в себе глаза. 

— Ты совершил большую ошибку, когда уехал, но я сделал еще хуже – я не остановил тебя. Но разве то, что я сейчас здесь, не говорит о моем прощении лучше всяких слов? — спросил Король и накрыл губы Бильбо своими. 

Мир вокруг хоббита сузился до двух ярких искр, сверкающих во взгляде Торина.

Когда сознание в следующий раз прояснилось, Бильбо обнаружил себя в собственной спальне судорожно сдирающим рубаху с Торина, пока тот на ощупь раздергивал завязки на его штанах.

Горячая кожа под пальцами, знакомые до мелочей очертания торса, родной запах... неужели Бильбо целый год жил без всего этого? Без этих сильных уверенных рук, в кольце которых так сладко засыпать, без мерцающих синих глаз, которые смотрят с нежностью только на него одного, без жестких сухих губ, прикосновение к которым будто пробуждает от спячки и возвращает миру краски, а жизни — смысл. 

— Торин... Торин... — шептал Бильбо, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею жадным поцелуям. И не было ничего слаще слетающего с губ Короля слова: «Мой».

Разум снова заволокло тягучей пеленой желания и хоббит будто откуда-то издалека услышал собственный негромкий голос:

— Твой. Возьми...

Низкое, почти звериное рычание стало ему ответом, перед глазами мелькнул потолок, сил, чтобы фокусировать взгляд, не осталось совершенно, и Бильбо смежил веки, ощущая губы Торина на своем животе, а руки — на бедрах. Сознание попыталось снова вернуться вместе с краткой вспышкой боли, но Бильбо не вскрикнул, а лишь ненадолго задержал дыхание и вцепился в покрывало, вспоминая давно забытые ощущения.

«Пальцы, — мелькнула мысль. — Кажется, сразу два. Мой Король все так же нетерпелив», — Бильбо улыбнулся про себя и попытался больше расслабиться.

Но стоило хоббиту приготовиться терпеть неприятные ощущения, как вдруг их смыло обжигающей волной удовольствия — Торин нашел губами его член. Бильбо успел лишь глубоко вдохнуть, а дальше стало плевать на воздух, как, впрочем, и на все остальное, потому что под веками засверкали звезды, тело выгнулось дугой, а губы не удержали протяжного стона.

Бильбо чувствовал широкие ладони, скользящие по его бокам и бедрам, подныривающие под ягодицы и снова возвращающиеся к животу, успокаивающие судорожную дрожь. Он заставил себя наконец открыть глаза: Торин сидел у него в ногах и просто пожирал взглядом. Бильбо протянул руку:

— Иди к мне.

Торин лег сверху, опираясь на локти. Бильбо смахнул белую каплю с его нижней губы и потянулся за поцелуем, чувствуя, как подрагивает прижавшийся к животу твердокаменный член Торина. Глаза Короля горели лихорадочным блеском, а бешеный стук его сердца Бильбо чувствовал будто в собственной груди. 

— Торин, почему ты ждешь? Не припомню за тобой нерешительности, — улыбнулся хоббит.

— Ты давно последний раз был... с кем-то? — глухим голосом спросил Торин.

Бильбо подавился вдохом, но, справившись с дыханием, ответил:

— В последний раз я был с тобой.

Бильбо как наяву почувствовал, что Торин наконец отпустил толстую цепь, которой держал сам себя. Губы гнома тронула улыбка, пальцы вплелись Бильбо в волосы, а член заскользил по животу.

— Мой, только мой. Не отпущу тебя, никогда не отпущу, слышишь?

От этих слов у Бильбо где-то внутри будто лопнула туго натянутая струна, и давняя сердечная боль выплеснулась наружу горячими слезами. Он зажмурился и прошептал:

— Не отпускай, больше не отпускай. Я не смогу без тебя.

Бильбо не почувствовал боли, только давление и чувство наполненности, почти забытое, но такое правильное. Торин впился в его губы глубоким поцелуем и начал осторожно двигаться. Его стоны больше напоминали рык, и Бильбо ощутил, что снова возбужден и неумолимо движется к разрядке. Мелькнула прежняя мысль: «Как же я жил без этого?» Он обхватил Торина ногами и попытался двигаться навстречу, углубляя толчки. Гном приподнялся на руках и сорвался в бешеный ритм.

Очнулся Бильбо оттого, что Торин щекотно дышал ему в ухо, прихватывая мочку губами. Реальность возвращалась медленно: мокрое от пота одеяло, запах мускуса в воздухе тесной спальни, горячее тело гнома рядом. Бильбо улыбнулся:

— Как же я соскучился, Торин.

— Поедешь со мной, — и хоть в голосе Короля слышалось довольство и нега, Бильбо хорошо умел различать в нем повелительные нотки.

— Но как... — начал было хоббит.

— Помолчи и дай мне сказать, — Торин приподнялся на локте и ласково посмотрел на Бильбо. — Я не хочу заставлять тебя. Ты оказался упрям настолько, что тебе надо было родиться гномом... но у меня есть предложение, над которым тебе стоит подумать. Перед тем как отправиться сюда, я был в Дейле, говорил с Бардом. Люди восстанавливают город, но их мало, дела идут медленно. Еду по большей части приходится покупать, а ведь в прежние времена Дейл славился богатыми продовольственными ярмарками. Поэтому сейчас Бард просит помощи тех, кто сведущ в вопросах выращивания пшеницы и овощей.

Торин умолк и с любопытством смотрел на Бильбо, который от удивления сел на кровати и запустил пальцы в лохматую и без того шевелюру.

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я налаживал земледелие в Дейле?!

— Подумай об этом, — Торин потянул Бильбо за руку, снова опрокидывая его на подушки. — Ты сможешь взять с собой племянника, а возможно и кого-то из знакомых хоббитов, готовых помочь людям в трудное время. С твоим талантом находить общий язык с кем угодно ты мог бы возглавить эту миссию.

— А ты значит здесь в качестве посла людей? — Бильбо хитро сощурился.

— Я здесь в качестве гнома, которому нужен его хоббит.

***

Через полгода на южной окраине Дейла вырос небольшой квартал с маленькими яркими домиками, а за стенами города раскинулись первые квадраты полей с пшеницей, картошкой и тыквами.

**~fin~**


End file.
